Sanji
| jva=Hiroaki Hirata; Ikue Otani as young Sanji| eva= | extra1= | extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Sanji is a pirate and the cook of the Straw Hat Pirates. He is the fourth person to accept Luffy's offer of joining the crew. Appearance Sanji is a tall, slim young man with blond hair, often well-dressed, and keeps his hair brushed over his left eye. Indeed, Sanji's left eye is so rarely seen that many fans have questioned the assumption that he has one at all. In the Manga it is never seen, but is seen in the anime (episodes 21, 27, 82, 128 and Movie 6 although usually very briefly and most likely due to animation errors). SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.20 - Chapter 184, Fan question: Does Sanji have a left eye? He almost always wears a black, double-breasted suit with tie and long-sleeved, buttoned shirts of varying colors, with or without pinstripes. His fashion changes at times, like in the Water 7 Arc where he had no suit jacket, but a black vest over an orange, pinstriped shirt. He also wears dress shoes, mostly for his Red Leg martial arts. These shoes are extremely durable, and were designed to increase the power of his attacks, though he can very well attack without them as he did against Kuroobi. According to Oda, Sanji most resembles a duck. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.20 - Chapter 177, Fan question: What animals represent each of the 5 crew members, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Nami and Usopp? , is identified by the color blue, and smells of seafood and cigarettes. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.40 - Chapter 380, Fan question: What colors represent the crew? What do each of the Straw Hat Crew smell like? Sanji's right eyebrow forms a spiral, and he gets very upset if somebody (usually Zoro) chooses to point it out. Image:Sanji.png|Sanji's outfit in One Piece: Unlimited Adventure Image:SanjiUC.png|Sanji's outfit on One Piece: Unlimited Cruise Image:Sanjibounty.jpg|Sanji's current Wanted Poster Personality Like Zoro, he is more perceptive than he seems, and often tells people what they need to hear instead of what they want. Hence, he is seen as one of the more hardened members of the crew and can often be as scary as Zoro at times. Unlike Zoro, however, he is not afraid to show his emotions when the moment calls for it, and is entirely capable of crying or losing his temper. In fact, a running gag has appeared since Sanji's fight with Jyabura, during which he stated that when he gets angry, he 'heats up'. After this fight, when Sanji gets particularly angry at a villain, he appears to burst into flame. This occurs against both Absalom and Duval, though the latter example appears only in the anime. He is very amorous, constantly flirting with any attractive woman he sees, earning him the nickname "ero-cook". He has sworn to never let women be insulted or injured while he can still stand, regardless of how attractive (or unattractive) they are. This is often problematic in his fighting as he can't attack female opponents; he would rather die than hurt them (though that doesn't mean he won't resort to blocking their attacks). All of this is apparently the result of a "strict upbringing". Also, while most cannot see it, he has a deep respect towards his mentor, Zeff, who selflessly gave all his food to the young Sanji back when they were stranded. As a result, during his time on the Baratie, he exhibits little to no hesitation in beating customers who spoke ill of Zeff's former status as a pirate. Sanji considers himself handsome and charming, often comparing himself to a fairytale prince. So far, he has found nobody who agrees with him, and tends to be brought sharply back to earth by the more cynical people around him (such as being called the "prince of Retardia" by Zoro prompting Sanji to attack him). Sanji also likes to swear a lot and is overall a bit of a trash talker, insulting his opponents while fighting - especially if they insult him or his friends first. One of Sanji's most prominent characteristics is a strong respect towards food and preparation of food in the kitchen; since food and sustenance play a crucial role in maintaining life, he strongly believes that a chef's work must be treated as though it were sacred. Prior to being stranded on the rock with Zeff nine years ago, Sanji thought food was dispensable, and tossed out any that has gone bad. In fact, he was disgusted by his fellow chefs would eat leftovers from customers. However, after being starved at the rock, he came to regret his maltreatment to food. As a result, he has a strong tendency to become hostile towards those who waste food, or regard it in any way that is less than the way he does. Thus, he has a habit of beating up anyone who steals food from the fridge (mainly Luffy). This is precisely why Sanji, in his first appearance, proceeded to make quick work of Fullbody. Relationships Crew Sanji respects Luffy as a captain, but often gets angry at him for eating too much and showing disrespect for the aesthetics of cooking; he also dislikes Luffy imitating him. He is constantly in physical and verbal fights with Zoro (who he refers to as 'marimo' (moss ball) because of his green hair) over their differences. Regardless, the two clearly respect each other for their fighting skills and they have developed a bit of a rivalry, almost like that of two brothers. However, though he spends a lot of time arguing or competing with Zoro, Sanji isn't beneath admitting Zoro is right during those rare occasions where Zoro has seen the bigger picture then everyone else (such as Usopp's rejoining). He is rather protective of the female crewmembers and Nami likes to take advantage of him, exploiting his extreme servility. He's also good friends with Usopp; Sanji understands him quite well. Despite this, he occasionally beats him and Luffy up when they do something immature, like eat too much food or goof off in serious situations. Sanji originally wanted to cook Chopper, and continues to refer to him as their "emergency food supply" to tease him. However, he does consider Chopper a friend, and will give him or Usopp advice when they need it. In short, he cares as much for the crew as any Straw Hat should. Friends Sanji had a habit of getting on everyones nerves while at the Baratie. However, he parted with everyone on good terms despite this and the entire cooking staff was upset by his departure. They have kept an eye on him ever since and used him to promote their restaurant when his bounty was released. Despite being enemies, Gin also considered Sanji as a friend because he showed him the only act of kindness he ever experienced. Gin was unable to bring himself to finish Sanji off and left on the vow that the pair would try and meet again on the Grand Line if it was ever possible. Duval initially hated Sanji for resembling his wanted poster. He was wounded in the back by someone who mistook him for Sanji. However after a defeat during a fight with him, Duval became friends with Sanji because Sanji reshaped his face to make him look handsome. However, Duval's love for his new handsome face gets on Sanji's nerves. Enemies Sanji supposedly has many people who bear grudges against him from his time at the Baratie. Essentially, Fullbody has a personal vendetta against him for what happened at the Baratie. However, this has never been taken seriously. Like all the Straw Hats, he is wanted by the Marines. Abilities and Powers Sanji is considered to be one of the crew's top three fighters (despite not having one of the top three bounties, which Robin takes). Sanji has mastered the martial art of Red Leg that the pirate Zeff apparently taught him. All of his maneuvers come from his legs and feet. His legs and feet are extremely powerful, able to smash boulders and defeat creatures much larger than himself (like Bananawani and Momoo). His legs also imbue him with superior speed and agility, able to leap and run much farther than most humans. He has stated that the reason he fights with his feet is that he doesn't want to risk damaging his hands as he needs them to cook, though handstands aren't prohibited. This fictional martial art seemingly takes some inspiration from the Brazilian martial art Capoeira and the Korean martial art Tae Kwon Do and may have took some from the Chinese art Tan Tui and bears an almost identical line, in name and in style, to the extremely powerful and dangerous (to both user and opponent) style Blood Leg. Inspirations may also point to a French fighting style now known as Savate. Originally developed by French sailors, Savate employs similar techniques that utilize the hands to support the body and give added power to kicks, and is especially useful on a swaying ship. And the french law at this time considered hands as lethal weapons, which could lead to death if hands were used to kill someone. As for his actual "attacks," Sanji has a very large number of specific kicks and techniques he uses to fight with. It should be noted that he doesn't call out an attack name whenever he kicks someone or something, but for important events and fights he usually will. Most of his attacks are said in French and are usually cooking/food terms related in some way to the specific portion of the opponent's body that he's targeting or to the nature of the attack itself. In the 4Kids English anime, the attacks are changed to be funny sounding, non-existent food items that have something to do with the target area of the attack. Common attacks are Muton Shot (Sanji jumps and flips, and kicks with all his might into the foe's mid-region or head) and Anti-Manner Kick Course (One of Sanji's most powerful kicks where he delivers a 180 degree vertical kick upward into a giant foe's torso or back, which is usually used on those he sees as having no manners, e.g. those that attack women. A typical finishing move). In the Enies Lobby arc, Sanji reveals a new ability - Diable Jambe, the power to heat his lower legs to a temperature so high that they glow bright red, by spinning rapidly in place. Diable means devil in French and it's also a type of dish. Jambe means leg, but the kanji reads diable's wind. The aforementioned attacks also have the word Diable Jambe preceding it (ex. Diable Jambe: Flambage Shot). The heat of the attack is so high that contact for one second would set a person aflame. Sanji used this ability during his fight with Jyabura, in which his attacks weren't so effective due to his active usage of Tekkai. With the heat of his new ability, Sanji overcame his inability to smash through Tekkai by burning through it instead. Also revealed during the Crew's battle against the Kuma Clones, it appears that Diable Jambe puts extreme stress upon Sanji's legs. After several uses of the technique, Sanji himself comments that if he were to use the attack one more time, his legs would snap. It is unclear at this point in time whether it is Diable Jambe itself that puts stress on his legs, or the strain of kicking the extremely durable Pacifista cyborgs repeatedly. Manga Chapter 415. Sanji vs. Jyabura Although Sanji fights with his legs, his arms are nearly as strong, enabling him to use an array of handstands, making him more versatile in certain situations. He is also able to use one-handed handstands. During the Skypeia Arc, while riding the Going Merry, he lifted a large mallet that must have weighted several tons before using it to slam an Impact Dial that had been set on top of a barrel; needless to say, the impact would have busted a hole on the Going Merry's deck had it not been absorbed by the Dial. His upper body is also superhumanly durable, having been known to take head-on attacks like Kuroobi's fists and half of Jyabura's Jusshigan right before counter-attacking them with his kick. His tolerance against fire is also astonishing, which would make sense since he is a cook. This would explain why he is able to utilize Diable Jambe without showing any signs of getting burned himself while the opponent gets incinerated at the receiving end. However, Oda has said that it doesn't damage him because while the Diable Jambe burns hot, Sanji's heart burns hotter. Though he's one of the physical powerhouses of the crew, Sanji can also be a brilliant tactician if need be. This was particularly evident in the Baroque Works saga, where he was responsible for both disguising himself as Mr. 3 and fooling Crocodile into believing that the Straw Hats were dead on Little Garden and posing as "Mr. Prince" to get the Straw Hats out of Rain Dinners at Arabasta. His skills in this area showed again during the Enies Lobby arc, where he first maneuvered Sogeking onto the roof, where his sniping could be used to full effect. They appeared again when he shut the gates of judgment, giving the crew the opportunity to escape the Buster Call. Sanji also had a fondness for reading books when he was younger and knows of many legends, abide they are mostly "fairy-tale" like in nature opposed to Robin's "historic" recollection of legends. He had already heard of the legendary ingredient the Blue-Finned elephant Tuna before he saw it. He had also been familiar with the tale of Montblanc Norland through the book King of Liars, Norland. Through a book on Devil Fruits he learnt of the Suke Suke no Mi, although since he had interest in only that particular fruit what else he knows on Devil Fruits is unclear. Last but not least, Sanji is an expert cook, knowing and capable of preparing almost any kind of food with a strong sense to the aesthetics of cooking. He cooks with amazing speed and dexterity, particularly in his use of knives. Though lacking the power and technique of Roronoa Zoro with a bladed weapon, he is able to make very accurate cuts. He rarely uses them in battle, stating that kitchen knives are not meant for that purpose, but makes an exception when Wanze uses food as a weapon, something that he, as a chef, finds unforgivable, and sees a loophole in using his knives as weapons against food. History Past Story no longer has his leg.]] Sanji was Zeff's protégé and sous-chef, and the two had a long history together. Nine years earlier, when a young Sanji was working as a ship's cook on the Cruise Obit in the North Blue, the pirate Red Leg Zeff and his crew attacked the ship. However, both ships were caught in a sudden storm, and sank. Zeff managed to save the young Sanji from drowning and the two were washed onto a rock outcropping, high above the sea. Despite their good fortune, there was little food for them: a few rations had washed onto the rock with them, but there was no vegetation, no animals, and no way to reach the water to fish. Splitting up what little rations remained, Zeff ordered Sanji to sit at the other end of the island, and look for a ship. Sanji protested that Zeff was keeping a large sack for himself, but Zeff brushed him off, saying that as an adult, his stomach was bigger. Days passed. Sanji had no more food, but there was still no sign of a ship. Many weeks afterward (the exact amount of time differs between the manga and anime), an emaciated Sanji decided to take a chance, and kill the old man for his food. He did not kill Zeff, however: when he slashed open the old man's sack in a fit of rage, he discovered that there was no food inside, only treasure. To his horror, he realized that Zeff had eaten his own leg to survive (in the anime, he lost it while saving Sanji after becoming entangled in one of the wrecked ships, and simply ate nothing). Zeff confessed that he often lacked food on the high seas, and planned on opening a restaurant on the seas. Sanji, guilty over plotting to kill Zeff, agreed, but Zeff remarked that he was too weak to help. Soon after, a ship appeared, and they were spared from death. Because of this ordeal, Sanji pledges to never refuse food to a starving individual, no matter how evil or poor they may be Manga Chapter 56-58; Japanese Anime Episode 26; English Anime Episode 25. Sanji's past.. In the manga, Sanji began smoking shortly after starting to work at the Baratie in order to impress Zeff, despite Zeff's warnings that it would destroy his taste buds. Meeting Luffy and The battle for the Baratie While doubling as a waiter one day since the rest had jumped ship, Sanji served a particular couple of guests to the Baratie, Marine Lieutenant Fullbody and his lady friend, Moodie. Though Sanji served them as a good chef, his slight actions and responses towards Fullbody made the Marine lose face in front of the other customers. Angered, Fullbody dared to pick a fight with Sanji. Sanji on the other hand, upon seeing Fullbody waste the food prepared for him out of frustration, beat the Marine up. As the situation intensified with Patty coming, Sanji was suddenly confronted by Zeff who was at the moment dealing with some trouble, Luffy. Seeing the mess that Sanji stirred up, Zeff immediately got into the argument as well. Just as things were going crazy as usual in the Baratie, a new development arrived. The prisoner that Fullbody and his men captured, Gin, had escaped and was then demanding food from the restaurant. Though dangerous, the starving pirate however was denied food from the other chefs and was kicked out of the restaurant. While his fellow chefs denied the pirate food, Sanji however gave the starving man food for which he gratefully ate. Luffy, who was witnessing Sanji at the time, was impressed by such a kind act and decided to invite Sanji to join his crew.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 43-44 and Episode 20-21, Sanji beats up the arrogant Fullbody and gives the starving Gin food. Despite the Luffy's offer, Sanji refused due to his own personal debt to Zeff. After seeing Gin off, Sanji went back to work and glanced upon one of Luffy's crew members, Nami. Seeing such a beauty, he declared his willingness to become a pirate as long as he was with her. Though the declaration was mere flirtation, the scene however intensified when Zeff butted in. After a brief argument between the two chefs, Sanji continued his flirting with Nami and gave a bad impression to Usopp with his womanizing nature.One Piece Manga - Chapter 44-46, Sanji expresses his wish to not leave the Baratie to Luffy and Zeff. Two days after the incident with Gin, Sanji and the rest of Baratie witnessed a fearful sight before them. Though wrecked, the ship, the Dreadnaught Sabre, came before them. The ship belonged to Don Krieg, the pirate captain that Gin served under. With the knowledge of Baratie being a floating restaurant, Gin brought a starving Don Krieg and his crew before Sanji and the other chefs. As before all the chefs but Sanji refused to give food to such a dangerous person. However, no sooner had Krieg finished the food that Sanji gave him and regained his strength, did the pirate showed his true colors. Demanding food for his men, Sanji complied with Krieg's request. However because Krieg also demanded the Baratie, Sanji's efforts were hindered by the other chefs. Though Sanji's efforts to give food were hindered, Zeff instead gave food for Krieg's men.One Piece Manga - Chapter 46, Sanji and Zeff give food a starving Krieg and his crew. After a lengthy discussion, Sanji and the rest of the chefs of Baratie prepared for upcoming battle. Luffy, spurred by the turn of events, decided to join Sanji in defending the restaurant. However, before anything could happen, Don Krieg's ship was suddenly sliced up before the eyes of Sanji and the rest. Finding out that these new turn of events was caused by Mihawk of the Shichibukai, Sanji and the rest then witnessed momentarily a battle between this legend and one of Luffy's crewmembers, Roronoa Zoro. Though Zoro was skillful, Sanji and the rest witness Luffy's companion fall to the master swordsman. As the battle ended and they witnessed Luffy's Devil Fruit powers, Sanji and rest heard Zoro's vow to Luffy. With that finished, Sanji and the rest were able to concentrate on the battle with Krieg's forces.One Piece Manga - Chapter 49-52, Sanji and the rest witness Zoro's battle with Mihawk. With his fighting skills learned from Zeff, Sanji was able to defeat a great deal of Krieg's men. One amongst them however was different from the rest. Pearl, the so called invisible wall, was significantly stronger than them. Made fiercer by a blunder by Luffy, Pearl proved to be a real threat to Sanji. Despite this, Sanji was still able to handle his own against this tough opponent. Though Sanji was getting the upper hand against this opponent, in the midst of their battle however, a new surprise developed. As Sanji and the others were fighting, Gin snuck up on Zeff and took the old man hostage. With this, Sanji was asked to surrender.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 54-55 and Episode 25, Sanji fights against Pearl.One Piece Manga - Chapter 55-56, Zeff is taken hostage by Gin and Sanji is asked to surrender the Baratie. With Zeff being held hostage, Sanji was negotiated by Gin that he and the other chefs should just leave the Baratie and thus everything will be alright. Due to what Sanji done to Zeff in the past, he refused to make Zeff give up another one of his treasures. Seeing this behavior the other chefs asked Sanji what he meant by this. As he was being attacked by Pearl who took the opportunity for some payback, Sanji explained to them that in the past, Zeff sacrificed everything, including his own leg, so that he could live. Sanji explained to them all that it was his obligation to Zeff. With this, Sanji stood still and took all of Pearl's attacks, ready to die for the Baratie. As Sanji was being attacked however, Luffy did something unexpected. Luffy broke part of the Baratie much to everyone's surprise.One Piece Manga - Chapter 56-59, Sanji explains his obligation to Zeff. Angered by this sudden action, Sanji asked why. In response, Luffy told him that since the ship was the goal of Krieg and his men, destroying it would be the solution to the problem. Luffy also explained to him that Zeff didn't saved Sanji's life so that he could throw it away for the ship. As they were talking about all this, Pearl decided to attack once more. However before Pearl could strike Sanji and Luffy, Gin suddenly defeated him. Explaining himself to Krieg, Gin stated that he'll be the one to finish off Sanji. Told that this was a special honor for the food that he gave Gin, Sanji battled with the pirate. Despite his skill, Sanji was unfortunately overpowered by Gin. However just as Gin was about to land the final blow, Sanji found himself before a supposedly heartless pirate unable to kill. Because of Sanji's previous kindness, his opponent wasn't able to bring himself to finish the job. While this saved Sanji from being bludgeoned by Gin. It however angered Don Krieg. In the scuffle that followed in which Krieg fired his MH5 bomb, Sanji was fortunately saved by the efforts of Luffy and Gin. Gin however was poisoned while saving Sanji.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 60-61 and Episode 27, Sanji fights with Gin.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 62 and Episode 28, Sanji is saved by Gin. With this turn of events, Sanji told the other chefs to help the poisoned Gin. As they were helping Gin, Sanji noticed an angered Luffy decide to go against Krieg. What followed next was a battle between Luffy and Krieg in which Sanji and everyone watched. As the battle raged, Sanji was told by Zeff to watch Luffy carefully. With every turn of the battle, Sanji was amazed at Luffy's determination against such odds. At the very climax of the battle, Sanji and the others witnessed Luffy do the impossible, break Don Krieg's famed impenetrable armor. Though this was a deciding blow, Sanji and the others saw that Krieg still had a few tricks.One Piece Manga - Chapter 63-66, Sanji and the others witness Luffy's battle with Don Krieg. While this did not deter Luffy from ultimately defeating Don Krieg, the outcome however caused the young pirate captain to fall into the water. Seeing this and after being told of Luffy's weakness, Sanji fortunately dove in and rescued Luffy. After a few moments with a slightly less poisoned Gin, Sanji gave the defeated crew of Don Krieg a little boat in which they can use to retreat in. With everything done, Sanji awaited an unconscious Luffy to tell all that happened. Though Sanji still refused to go with Luffy when he woke up, he however shared with him about his dream. As Sanji and Luffy then decided to have well deserved meal, they came before a surprising incident. Apparently, every chef there thought that Sanji's soup was disgusting. Though this got to Sanji, in truth, they were just making an excuse so that Sanji could go with Luffy and fulfill his dream of finding the All Blue. As Sanji was pondering about all this outside, he noticed a strange sight. The spectacle that crashed into Sanji and into the restaurant, was one of the Luffy's traveling companions, Yosaku. Due to Nami taking the Going Merry during the battle with Don Krieg, Luffy's crew and traveling companions were forced to part midway and thus unable to fully aid Sanji and the rest. With Yosaku back, the bounty hunter asked Luffy to come with him back to the others for an urgent matter. As Luffy decided to accompany him, Sanji finally decided to become Luffy's chef. After a few moments with the other chefs and with himself, Sanji packed his stuff and went to go with Luffy and Yosaku. As he was leaving, Sanji was met with one last surprise. Zeff, a man who usually belittled Sanji one way or another, asked Sanji to take care of himself. Completely moved by this, Sanji fell to his knees crying and thanked Zeff for everything he done for him. With an emotional Baratie behind, Sanji left with Luffy and Yosaku aboard his small ship, the Shimashima Shopping.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 67-68 and Episode 30, Sanji joins Luffy and tearfully bids the Baratie goodbye. Arlong Park While Johnny, Usopp and Zoro were on their own, Sanji, Luffy and Yosaku headed to meet up with the rest of the crew. Yosaku told Luffy and Sanji about Fish-people, the Shichibukai, Jinbei and the fact that Arlong rivaled him in strength. Ignoring him Luffy began doodling what he imagined fish-people look liked to Sanji's amusement, and what Nami would look like if she was a mermaid (though all he did was draw hair on his horrendous sketch, causing Sanji to demand Luffy destroy it). Sanji then cooked them lunch which was interrupted by the arrival of Momoo. Keeping to his oath, Sanji almost fed Momoo, then kicked him for trying to eat his hand with the food. Using Momoo to lead their boat toward Arlong Park, the three were flung right into Zoro. Johnny found them shortly after, claiming having seen Usopp stabbed to death by Nami. Before he and Yosaku left, Nami shows up to confirm this fact, which causes Zoro to attack her and Sanji to defend her. Still actually alive, Usopp ran to meet up with the gang, while Luffy slept and Zoro commented on his own views of Nami, which made Sanji become enraged and the two prepared to fight, only to have Usopp's face come in between the impact. Nojiko appears, and after Sanji claims she had to be Nami's sister, because they're both so beautiful, she tells the crew the story of Nami's past. Once Nami breaks down and asks Luffy for help, Sanji, Usopp and Zoro join him on the march on Arlong Park. After Usopp began his fearful run from Choo, Sanji became distracted watching Zoro fight Hachi and takes a powerful punch from Kuroobi and blown from the impact through a wall many yards away. Sanji gets back up after Zoro's fight is done claiming that Kuroobi's strength doesn't compare to the kicks he received from Zeff. In order to save Luffy from drowning, Sanji dives into the pool. Kuroobi follows Sanji into the water, demonstrating that Sanji's movement is slowed down underwater, while fish-people remain unaffected, if not, stronger by beating him up and preventing him from surfacing. Grabbing Sanji, Kuroobi pulls Sanji up, then down quickly so that the severe change in water pressure would crush Sanji's body. Thinking quickly, Sanji remembered that fish die when their gills are blocked. Sanji does this and escapes from his grasp. After assuring Zoro that Luffy was alive, Sanji challenged Kuroobi to a battle on land. Kuroobi accepts but is quickly defeated by Sanji's Red Leg techniques. He and Zoro then fight against Arlong, but the two were both defeated, agreeing that only Luffy could win. While Zoro kept Arlong distracted, and with minor interference by Hachi, Sanji dives back into the water and frees Luffy's body, then watches Luffy battle with Arlong while he watches with Nojiko and Gen. Loguetown Having defeated Buggy, Kreig and Arlong, the Marines issue Luffy his first bounty. Luffy laughed happily, while Usopp bragged about having the back of his head on the bounty. Sanji pouts that having the back of his head isn't all that great. Usopp assures Sanji that if he works hard, that Captains aren't the only ones in a pirate crew who can get a bounty. Arriving at Loguetown, while the crew splits up, Sanji buys an Elephant Tuna Note: Sanji's cooking contest was "Anime Only" Once Luffy is captured by Buggy and Alvida, he gives the fish to Nami and Usopp, while he goes off to save Luffy. Sanji and Zoro are unable to get to Luffy in time, but Buggy is struck by lightning so the three are able to escape. While escaping, the three of them run into Smoker, who Luffy takes on, and Tashigi, who challenges Zoro. Sanji heads back to the ship, where the three of them eventually meet up with Nami and Usopp. Luffy grabs Sanji and Zoro and flings the three of them onto the ship while they all sail away. Sanji suggests the barrel breaking ceremony, to which he wishes to find the All Blue as the others say their goals/wishes as they kick the barrel and sail off. Reverse Mountain/Laboon The Straws Hats arrive at Reverse Mountain through the storm, though they are nearly blown off course and into the Calm Belt but eventually reach the entrance of Reverse Mountain and manage to climb its uphill rapids despite some tricky close calls. As they come down they hear a noise and notice something is blocking their path. They identify the blockage as a huge whale which is threatening to crush the Going Merry. Luffy manages to keep the ship from crashing into it, but seeing the bow broken off enrages Luffy and he attacks the whale. The whale swallows the Going Merry and the crew, except for Luffy who manages to escape onto the whale's back. Inside, the Straw Hats suddenly find themselves in what looks like an outside setting with a house in the middle of the water where they meet an old man named Crocus. Sanji tries to get information from Crocus, who look long periods of time to reply, causing Sanji and Zoro great comical frustration. Eventually Luffy reunites with the Straw Hats and it is revealed that the strange setting is in fact the whale's stomach. Crocus reveals that the whale's name is Laboon, that he is trying to ram into the mountain, and how Mr. 9 and Ms Wednesday were trying to eat Laboon. Once they exit Laboon, Sanji prepares the fish he received in Loguetown, though throughout many shots, Luffy is seen eating it all. Sanji kicks Luffy in anger, wanting to save some for Nami, and Luffy is shot breaking Nami's recently acquired log pose. Nami then throws Sanji into the water with Luffy in frustration. Sanji then comes to shore with Luffy, Ms. Wednesday and Mr. 9 as the crew acquires a second log pose to Whiskey Peak agreeing to take the two to their home. Whiskey Peak The crew are introduced to the abnormality of the place as they experience first hand the ever changing weather, the shifting of the wind and the tides constantly keeping the crew (save for Zoro who slept through the whole thing) on their toes. Eventually the weather stabilizes and the crew spot an island on the horizon, the cactus town Whiskey Peak. Once there, Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday thank the crew and jump ship much to the crew's confusion. Since the log pose needs time to reset, the crew have no choice but to dock at the mysterious island. Much to their surprise the resident welcome them as if they were heroes. Soon they meet the town's leader, Igarappoi who treats them with a party. The crew quickly take to the place eating, drinking, and flirting themselves silly into the night till eventually they all fall asleep. All the while, Zoro fights off all the bounty hunters, Luffy, and then the two defeat Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine. It is revealed Ms. Wednesday is Nefertari Vivi and they must take her to Arabasta, and defeat Crocodile who is Mr. 0, having been filled in on what he slept through, Sanji only regrets he wasn't awake to help. The Straw Hats and Vivi run to the Going Merry only to find Miss Allsunday, the highest ranking female Baroque Works agent, waiting for them. Sanji puts a pistol to her head, but is knocked over by her (unseen) devil fruit power, though he then comments on how beautiful she is. As it turns out, she was the one who let Vivi find out the boss's identity, yet she was also the one who revealed that she and Igaram were double-agents and blew up the ship, so the crew is not sure whose side she's on. Ms. Allsunday gives them an Eternal Pose (a permanent Log Pose) to Nanimonai Island, which is supposedly very close to Arabasta, but Luffy destroys it, claiming that she doesn't decide their course. As Ms. Allsunday leaves, the crew leave for Little Garden, the next island of the Grand Line Little Garden Arriving in the Jurassic Island, called Little Garden. Vivi explains that in the grand line some islands can evolve hundreds of years technologically, or just the opposite, in which case Little Garden is stuck in the Dinosaur age. While waiting for the Log Pose to set, Vivi, Luffy and Carue leave exploring, not before requesting Sanji's special Pirate Lunch Boxes. Zoro also decides to go off on his own, Sanji requests Zoro bring back as much meat as possible. Zoro claims he would end up bringing back something bigger than Sanji ever could. Sanji becomes enraged and starts a competition on who could bring back more meat (which is the debut of their, often compared to sibling rivalry between two brothers, fighting) Sanji is seen fighting one dinosaur, then the plot focuses completely on the rest of the crew, Mr. 3, Dorry and Broggy. Sanji returns to the ship with his dinosaur, only to find Usopp and Nami gone, and no one else had returned. He searches through the jungle to find a cube like house made of white wax and a fancy tea set inside. While the plot once again ignores him, he catches himself drinking the tea and having forgot looking for everyone. Mr. 3's Den Den Mushi rings, with Crocodile on the other end, believing Sanji to be Mr. 3. Asking if Mr. 3 was successful in killing Vivi and the straw hat pirates, Sanji says he(mr 3) was successful and there would no longer be a need to search for them. Crocodile tells him that "The Unluckies" are bringing him the eternal pose to Arabasta. On que, Mr. 13 and Miss Friday appear at the window and Sanji quickly defeats the two. Sanji tells Crocodile that the noise was "they were still a little alive, but they're definitely dead now". Crocodile views this as him having previously given him a false report, and hangs up on Sanji. After Sanji fawns over seeing Nami in only her bra and skirt, the crew worry that in Little Garden, it would take a year for the log pose to set. Sanji reveals the Eternal Pose the unluckies gave him, to which he was happily rewarded with a hug from Vivi. The Crew set off, only to be eaten by a giant gold fish. Dorry and Brogy use their power to kill the fish and the crew sails foward Journey onwards He defeats Mr. 2 Bon Clay, the powerful Ballet Kenpo (Okama Kenpo in the manga) fighter in Baroque Works. He continued to travel with the Straw Hats to Skypiea, defeating Satori, one of Eneru's underlings. With the defeat of Eneru, Sanji and the Straw Hats returned to the Grand Line. During the Enies lobby article Sanji was able to defeat Jyabura of CP9 After Enies Lobby Chapter 430: With the Going Merry, everyone has managed to escape Enies Lobby safely. However, after escaping, Iceburg arrives in a Galley-La just in time to pick up the Straw Hat Pirates as the Going Merry suddenly breaks apart. Luffy then gives the Going Merry a viking funeral by burning it as the crew tearfully says goodbye. Sanji helped cook for the festival the Straw Hats and allies were having, which incidentally drained almost all of their remaining Beli. In Chapter 435 he received his first bounty of image:bsymbol.gif77,000.000 and is nicknamed "Black Leg", in contrast to his old mentor Zeff, who was known as "Red Leg". However, Sanji is horrified to see his picture on the bounty poster. The marines weren't able to obtain a photo of him(someone left the lens cap on the camera) and thus used a horrendous composite sketch. Sanji was then seen defending the Thousand Sunny from Garp's attack. Adventure on Thriller Bark After sailing for some time on the Thousand Sunny, Sanji and the rest of the crew came across a mysterious barrel floating on the ocean. Upon opening it, a flash shot up from it. After braving a storm that mysteriously came afterwards thanks to Nami and Franky, Sanji and the rest of the crew found themselves in the presence of a ghost ship. Making sure that nothing would happen to Nami who decided to tag along Luffy in exploring the ship, Sanji climbed aboard along with them. There they met a skeleton named Brook whose being made Sanji ask a lot of questions.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 442 and Episode 337, Brook is introduced. Luffy instead asked Brook to join his crew which in turn the skeleton accepted. This shocked both Sanji and Nami. After climbing back down to the Thousand Sunny, Brook suggests that they eat dinner, which Sanji agrees to cook. Over dinner, Sanji was deeply appalled by Brook's bad manners as the skeleton explained his past.One Piece Manga - Chapter 443, Brook joins the Straw Hats for dinner and explains his past. Just as Brook was about to perform before Sanji and the rest of the crew after dinner, a ghost appeared and some clanking sounds were heard. These sounds were caused by the gates of the island that suddenly appeared, Thriller Bark, closing. These events prompted Brook to head to the island before Sanji and the rest of the Straw Hats' eyes. Franky then showed the other Straw Hats his present which Nami, Usopp, and Chopper decided to test ride. After crashing into the island and hearing Nami scream, Sanji decided to go ashore and find her. However before Sanji and the rest could go to the island, they were stopped by an invisible thing.One Piece Manga - Chapter 444, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, and Franky are kept from going ashore by Absalom. The thing grabbed Sanji's leg as he was jumping overboard and slammed the cook to the side of the ship. It then proceeded to trip up Sanji and lick Robin. The thing later left Sanji and the rest baffled. After the Thousand Sunny got caught in what was apparently an unbreakable spider web, Sanji and the rest descended to the island. There they met the Cerberus which didn't intimidate Sanji.One Piece Manga - Chapter 446, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, and Franky encounter the Cerberus. After Luffy tamed the beast, Sanji and the rest met two more of the island's creatures. Luffy caught the "Geezer Tree" while Franky caught the unicorn. Sanji, along with Zoro, then stopped Luffy before he could ask the "Geezer Tree" to join the group. Later as Sanji was scolding Luffy, he and the rest came across some ghosts whose strange abilities affected Franky, Luffy, and Zoro. After they recovered, they pressed forward. Sanji and the rest encountered some Zombies and defeated them with a combo technique(600,000,000 Beli Jackpot).One Piece Manga - Chapter 448, Luffy and the Straw Hats with him defeat some Zombies with a combo. The group then met with a old man who looked like a Zombie and asked them to defeat Gecko Moria who had stolen his shadow, so the group headed for the mansion. During the first fight inside the mansion, Sanji was kidnapped and brought to Moria to have his shadow put inside Inuppe. The rest of the crew later find him on the Thousand Sunny along with Zoro and Luffy decorated by the zombies. After finding out what had happened to Nami, Sanji is more then determined to stop her wedding with Absalom. After the crew splits up, Sanji, along with Usopp, Franky, and Zoro, end up in Perona's room. When it is revealed that only Usopp can stand up to Perona's ghosts, Sanji makes his way to the wedding chapel to save Nami. There Sanji engaged Absalom in battle to stop Absalom's intended wedding to Nami. He was able to defeat him with ease due to his rage, but got hit a few times and was even stabbed through the heart to protect Nami. Sanji later teamed up with other members of the crew to take down Oz. Sanji landed the final blow in flipping Oz over, taking out his legs with an Anti-Manner Kick Course. After Robin's shadow is taken, Sanji is furious enough at Oz and Moria to use Diable Jambe to combat Oz. He ends up redirecting a giant sized Gomu Gomu no Bazooka from hitting the unconscious Robin. He is later beaten down after a team move with Chopper by a Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun from Oz. Things were looking dire as the Straw Hats could not beat Moria. Luffy soon manages to knock down Oz in his Nightmare Luffy form, but this is still not enough to defeat the behemoth. Luckily, the entire Straw-Hat crew, including Brook, woke up soon after to take Oz down once and for all. Sanji contributed by kicking the rudder chain of Thriller Bark around Oz, so that they could straighten Oz's spine to the point that it wouldn't be able to withstand Luffy's Gigant Bazooka. After Luffy defeated Moria in his Shadow's Asgard form (which nearly cost Sanji and the other shadowless people their lives, had their shadows not returned to them) and subsequently passed out, Bartholomew Kuma appeared to kill the Straw Hats and the Thriller Bark Victim's Association. Not even one of Sanji's kicks was able to damage Kuma (due to the fact that he is a cyborg, which no one knew at the moment), and so, Kuma decided to give the group a choice: Either die, or surrender Luffy to him. After refusing, the group was knocked out cold by Kuma's Ursa Shock. When the attack didn't knock Sanji out, he began to bargain with Kuma for Luffy's life to stop Zoro who was doing the same thing, knowing that Zoro's dream was far too important for him to just give up his life. However, after he asked Zoro to tell the crew to find a new cook, Zoro knocked him out. After the rest of the crew awakened, Sanji found a heavily wounded Zoro standing in the woods. After this, the crew and the Thriller Bark Victim's Association prepared a party to celebrate their victory over Moria and his zombie army. Sanji learned from the Risky Brothers, who also witnessed what he and Zoro did to protect Luffy, that Zoro took in all of Luffy's pain and exhaustion from his fight with Moria. Sanji told them not to tell any of the Straw-Hats this, even though Robin had spied on them without his knowledge. As the feast continued, Brook told Sanji that he also saw what happened, and asked him for a song request that Brook would play on the piano. But before Sanji could say anything, Brook began playing Bink's Sake. When the Straw-Hats prepared to sail away from Thriller Bark, Sanji was ecstatic to go to Merman Island so he could see the mermaids. So much in fact, that when one of the Risky Bros told them that mermaids do not wear panties, he and Brook got massive nosebleeds. The Nightmare of Duval After leaving Thriller Bark, Sanji became more upbeat on their journey to Fishman Island, particularly considering the comments made by members of the Rolling Pirates about the existence of mermaids around that area. Sure enough, the chef is in heaven when the Straw Hats rescue one after arriving at the Red Line. But Keimi immediately ask for his and the other crew's help for the rescuing of her partner Hatchan from the grip of the slave trader Iron Mask Duval. Although Sanji initially believes this as a means to get on a mermaid's good side, this would turn into a personal nightmare. Upon arriving at the Flying Fish Riders' base to free Hatchan, Sanji helped defeat the Flying Fish Riders with the other Straw Hats, before learning that Duval's has a grudge against him, because Duval looks exactly like Sanji's highly inaccurate wanted poster and his life was ruined by Marines and bounty hunters trying to arrest him. Sanji then proceeds to running up to Duval and kicking him in the face. However, Duval responds by having his Flying Fish riders capture Sanji in a metal net, before diving underwater, in an attempt to drown him. After Keimi saves him, resulting in him getting a large nosebleed from his perversion, Sanji counters by attacking Duval with his face-rearranging kick combo Parrage Shot, in order to destroy the one thing he can't stand looking at; the face of his horrible wanted poster. The beating renders Duval's face beautiful, ending his grudge against the Straw Hats and Duval now calling himself "Handsome". Auction House Chaos At this time, Sanji remains on the Thousand Sunny as the other Straw Hats go about on the Sabaody Archipelago. When he gets a call from the rest of the crew out in Sabaody Park that Keimi had been kidnapped by Fishman/Merman hunters, he decides to call in Duval's favour and the Flying Fish Riders to help find her again. He took part on the conflict Luffy initiated by attacking a World Noble in the Sabaody Slave Auction House. With Duval and his Rosy Life Riders' arrival, the Straw hats escape on their Flying Fish. Meanwhile, Sanji berates Luffy for falling asleep in such an intense situation.One Piece Manga - Chapter 505, The Straw Hats assist the Kid and Heart Pirates as they fight off the Marines. He also learned the truth about Gold Roger's execution from the Silvers Rayleigh when they regrouped in Shakky's Rip Off Bar. Apparently Roger gave himself up, as opposed to the Marines' claim that Roger was captured. Roger contracted a serious illness which couldn't be cured, and spent three of his last four years traveling and eventually conquering the Grand Line. After being dubbed the "Pirate King", Roger gained fame and fortune although it didn't matter due to his impending death, so he disbanded his crew, and surrendered himself to the Marines. While the Marines wanted to make an example of him, his lack of fear before his execution sparked "The Great Pirate Age".One Piece Manga - Chapter 506, Rayleigh tells the Straw hats the truth about Gold Roger's death and how he was caught. Big fight with Pacifista, Admiral and Shichibukai After telling his story, Rayleigh decided to coat the Thousand Sunny free of charge, but said it would take three days. To make up for this, he said he would be going to a different location, and gave everyone Biblicards to find him. Zoro suggests they split up, and regroup later to avoid capture due to the Admiral arrival on the archipelago, while Sanji notes it's an ironic statement from him. As the Straw Hats depart, they say farewell to Shakky, Keimi, Pappug and Hatchan as they decide to split up only to be confronted by a soldier who appears to be Bartholomew Kuma.One Piece Manga - Chapter 507, The Straw Hats depart and say their farewells, as Rayleigh says he needs three days to cat the ship. The Straw Hats battle with the cyborg, who can fire beams out of his hands as well as his mouth. Sanji notes that while they last encountered Kuma when they were worn out, now there at full strength, as Luffy activates Gear Second. Sanji, Zoro and Luffy land a combo called Gomu Gomu no Diable Mouton Jet 600 Pound Cannon to slow "Kuma" down momentarily. Zoro notes that their opponent may not even be the real Kuma as he demonstrated none of his Nikyu Nikyu no Mi abilities thus far and is instead a replica Pacifista. This presents a problem because it means there's more than one with Kuma's level of strength.One Piece Manga - Chapter 507-508, The Straw Hats are ambushed by Kuma. One Piece Manga - Chapter 509, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji deliver a combo to the Bartholomew Kuma clone. After much intense fighting, the Straw Hats finally manage to do significant damage on the Kuma clone and the Monster Trio deliver their finishing blows to it. Sanji uses a 'Diable Jambe: Flambage Shot' to give it serious damage, as Zoro activates his Asura technique to use his 'Asura: Makyuusen', right before Luffy activates Gear Third and finishes it off with a 'Gomu Gomu no Gigant Rifle'.One Piece Manga - Chapter 510, The Straw Hats finish off the Kuma clone. As they rest, they contemplate how such a powerful opponent could appear right so early while they're waiting for the ship to be coated. Sanji gets up and notices the Kuma clone has "PX-4" written on its arm, but before he could work out what it meant, a broadaxe-wielding warrior named Sentoumaru appeared and ordered a Pacifista entitled "PX-1" to capture them. Seeing little choice, the Straw Hats chose flight instead of fight, and Sanji, Nami and Franky ran together, however PX-1 ambushed them, as Kizaru: one of the 3 Admirals appeared and attempted to kill Zoro, exhausted from one of his attacks. However, his attack is deflected by Silvers Rayleigh. After the two engage in small talk, Luffy orders his crew to escape as in their current state, they cannot hope to match either Kizaru, Sentoumaru or another Pacifista. Kizaru attempts to come after Usopp, Zoro and Brook but Rayleigh confronts him again, this time using his sword. Seeing them in danger from PX-1, Sanji runs back telling Franky to protect Nami and kicks the Pacifista as hard as he could, and narrowly avoided his laser beam. However, PX-1 makes a direct hit on Sanji and leaves him unconscious.One Piece Manga - Chapter 511-512, The Straw Hats attempt to escape Sentoumaru, a Pacifista and Admiral Kizaru. He awakens just as the real Kuma appears and vanishes Zoro, he is later vanished when he tried to attack the real Kuma. Straw Hat Separation Adventure- Kamabakka Kingdom Because of Kuma's power, Sanji has landed on Momoiro Island in Kamabakka Kingdom, where the land is pink and occupied by transvestites (both animals and humans). Sanji was seen running away in horror from a group of pursuing transvestites asking him if he was 'one of them'. They chased him across the beach and through the castle. Later, it appears that somehow the transvestites caught up to Sanji and forced him into being "one of them". Sanji is seen in a frilly dress, a curly wig, high-heeled sandals, and thick make-up frolicking with the transvestites, albeit against his will. Major Battles Filler Battles *Sanji vs. Reik *Sanji and Chopper vs. Whetton *Sanji vs. Boo Jack *Sanji vs. President Snake *Sanji vs. Captain Honki *Sanji, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin vs. Governor *Sanji vs. Zoro *Sanji and Usopp vs. Salco and Arabelle Anime and Manga Differences A scene of young Sanji beginning to smoke during his early days at the Baratie was not shown in the anime, possibly because it showed a child smoking and implied that smoking was a way of seeming mature. Translation and Dub Issues In the original Japanese manga, the Japanese anime, the uncut FUNimation dub, and the Viz English manga, Sanji is a chain smoker. In the 4Kids anime, Sanji instead sucks on lollipops (due to the audience the dub was aimed at).On 2004-09-02 4Kids announces the edit to the lollipop. For the aired, edited FUNimation version, the cigarette was completely edited out and any scenes that show him lighting cigarettes or other such actions were redrawn. The same was done in the Singaporean English dub by Odex. In the English-language manga, Sanji often uses "Crap" as an adjective while speaking (when calling Crocodile, he refers to the restaurant as "Restaurant Le Crap"). This is an attempt to convey both his extremely coarse speaking style in Japanese, as well as his use of "kuso" (roughly "feces") as an expletive; fans often translate it as "shit" because of his manner of speech. For example, he often calls Zeff "Kuso-Jiji" (roughly "shitty-geezer). In other fan translations, it is rendered as "old fart" or "old man". In the English anime produced by 4Kids, he simply calls Zeff "old-geezer" or "old fart" (in fansubs, he is also referred to by this name), and "crap-geezer" in the English manga. Also, in the 4Kids English dub, Sanji has an extremely nasally Brooklyn accent, while in the FUNimation version, there is no accent. Cameos and Crossovers *Sanji appeared in a Shonen Jump special, where Enel attacks Tokyo and Odaiba. *Sanji and other characters also appeared in Cross Epoch. *Sanji has appeared in the games Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars for the DS. He also appeared in Battle Stadium D.O.N on the GameCube and PlayStation 2. Merchandise As a main character, Sanji has been the choice character in many forms of merchandise. He has been featured in the series of models Portrait of Pirates. When the Wii game One Piece: Unlimited Adventure was released Sanji was one of the crew produced as a figure in the One Piece Locations Trading Figures series. He also featured in the 5 piece One Piece VS Figure Gashapon set. Another Gashapon set he featured in was the One Piece Full Color R Gashapon, of what he was featured twice. He was issued alongside Zeff in a One Piece Block Figures set featuring the Straw Hats and their past mentors/loved ones. He is part of the One Piece Sky Island Mascot Keychain collection. He also featured alongside Vivi in the One Piece Desert Kingdom Mascot Keychain/Cellphone Strap collection. Songs *Girls ni Kubittake (with Nami and Vivi as back up singers) *The Great Blue~Dessert wa Kimi *Sea Moon Sea You (sung by Kid Sanji) *Moulin Rouge *Respect! (With Luffy and Zoro) *Akuma no Mi (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji) *Hi! Ho! Ready Go! (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji) *Family (with other crew members) *We Are! (with other crew members) *Utae! Jingle Bell (with other crew members) *You Are the One (with other crew members) *Jungle Fever (with other crew members) *Sekai ichi not otoko to yobareru ni naru tameni (with Usopp and Zoro) Trivia *Sanji owns his own Jolly Roger, as does the rest of the crew. It has Sanji's right curly eyebrow, fork and knife for cross-bones, and a chef's hat. *According to Oda in an SBS, Sanji "has" 930 Maerchen Ero Ero's (Note: "ero" is a way to infer something sexy or erotic) *Sanji is described as being like the second son of a family. One Piece Manga - SBS Vol.48 Chapter 460, Family status of the Straw Hats. *Sanji's favourite food is Spicy seafood pasta and stuff that goes with black tea. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.45 Chapter 439, Fan question: Luffy's favorite food is meat. What about everyone else on the crew? And you yourself, Oda-sensei???? *Sanji’s curly right eyebrow is supposedly one of the seven great mysteries of One Piece, according to what Oda said in an SBS. In another SBS regarding if every Devil Fruit has swirls, Oda says yes and then states that he often wonders if Sanji is a devil fruit due to the swirl eyebrow. *On the thumb of his right hand, Sanji has three small scars from when he cut himself peeling apples. *The brand of cigarettes Sanji smokes is called King Ground. This is revealed when Sanji falls down during the Straw Hats descent to the Blue Sea. *Apparently Attachan went through much trouble to get Sanji's picture for his bounty poster. In one instance Sanji was either showing his heart face while in another he was under the influence of the Awa Awa no Mi, yet another had his face being blocked out by someone else and in another shot he was kicked in the nuts at the moment. The picture that was supposed to be his was when they got over the Enies Lobby Main Island Gate but the lens cap was on. One Piece yellow data book" The current picture is the spitting image of Duval. This caused marines and bounty hunters to mistake him for Sanji and chase after him, prompting Duval to wear a mask and seek vengeance against Sanji. *Despite being labeled as one of the "monster trio" (the top three fighters: Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji) of the crew, Sanji himself does not have the top three bounties (Robin takes that place), and Sanji himself is the only one of the said three who did not make it into The Eleven Supernovas list, his bounty being lower than 100,000,000. *He is the Straw Hat's sole unarmed combatant with no Devil Fruit powers. *Sanji has the ability to read any woman's three sizes and it was he that according to Oda identified Robin and Nami's measurements. SBS ''One Piece Manga - Vol.37 Chapter 353, Fan question: What are Nami' and Robin's sizes? Another nod to that was a published missing scene from the manga that Oda made from Water 7 about the time Robin disappeared. In this scene, Sanji bumps into a woman who he swears is Robin due to the fact he knows no other woman with those same measurements, yet Sanji is confused because she is wearing a mask.One Piece/Manga - Vol.36 Chapter 345, a sketch of Robin wearing a mask and Sanji. *Sanji has a habit of saying "Mellorine" when looking, talking, or commenting about a beautiful woman. This carries over to the FUNimation English dub. *The failure of the Marines to get a photograph of Sanji may be a reference to his habit of being off screen doing something else while the rest of the crew are fighting, such as his sleeping through the attack of Whiskey Peak, separation from the others during the Little Garden arc, his tenure as "Mr. Prince", his sabotage of the Maxim, and his closing of the Gate of Justice. *Sanji stars in the 11th cover story: "Sanji in Kamabakka Hell - Hang In There!". He is the first Straw Hat to be in one. *Sanji's knife from vol.7 page 18 (Chapter 54 - Pearl-san) had writing on it saying "Hokuto no Ken" refering to a series from Oda's elementary school days called "Fist of the North Star".SBS vol.9 chapter 72, Fist of the North Star noted. *Several of his opponents mocked him during his battles with them by saying 'he is too weak to protect his nakama'. It is this line of thinking that prompted him to attack Kuma when the Shichibukai made two of them(Zoro and Brook) disappear. *In the One Piece: Grand Battle series and One Piece: Grand Adventure, a costume change for him shows him wearing a vice-admiral, or admiral suit. Related Articles *Straw Hat Pirates References External Links * Codename: Prince * Sanji at Wikipedia * pirates and comrades! Sanji and Zoro Sanji Category:Pirates Category:East Blue Characters Category:North Blue Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Cooks Category:Male Category:Human Category:Smokers